Gamora's Time
by MBrabs1996
Summary: The Guardians are fearing for their lives. Watch them as they try to deal with Gamora. On her period. R&R.
1. Angry Gamora

A/N: Hey guys! So, I was talking with my friends and we were watching Guardians of the Galaxy. The question we asked? "What would Gamora be like on her period?" so this story is exactly that. I couldn't resist.

Peter was the first one to wake on the Milano that morning. He yawned and lazily got out of bed, trying his best to not wake Gamora, who was asleep right next to him, having crashed in his room the night before. Quill carefully tip toed out of the room and to the Milano's small kitchen and started to prepare breakfast, as it was his morning to do so. Pancakes to be exact. He had found a small market several days before that sold Terran supplies and decided to pick up some Terran cooking supplies. As he prepared the pancake batter, he also began to ponder Gamora's strange behavior the last few days. She seemed off. Moody, little to no appetite, didn't allow him to show her any kind of affection. It was beginning to worry him. She had told him she hadn't been sleeping well since the battle with Ronan, but she seemed to sleep fine enough the night before.

The former outlaw burned himself on the hot platter, making him knock another platter onto the floor.

"Shit!" He cursed, bending down and quickly picking it up, putting it back on the counter just in time before he heard the faint sound of foot steps coming down the hall before Gamora appeared in one of Peter's t-shirts and a pair of black shorts.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" He asked hesitantly, knowing that if he had woken her up, she would be in a bad mood the whole day. Gamora just gave him a tired smile and mouthed the word 'No' as she walked past him, sitting at the table. This confused the hell out of him because since they had become a couple, she would usually give him a kiss in the morning, flirt with him, something of the sort.

"Quill! What the hell was that noise!?" Rocket yelled, finally coming into the kitchen and taking his place across from Gamora, and Groot sat next to him.

"Nothing. Just making breakfast." He said, shrugging.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, looking at Gamora, who was staring at the table.

"She's fine. Quit worrying over nothing. Remember she's not a morning person?" Rocket asked the tree as Peter set a plate of pancakes in front of him before setting another plate in front of his girlfriend.

"What's this about morning people?" Drax asked, sitting beside Groot.

"Gamora always acts like this in the morning. Hence the term that she's not a morning person." Rocket said, mumbling something offensive under his breath.

"I don't understand. If she isn't_" Drax started, only to be cut off by Gamora.

"Shut up!" She snapped, looking up and glaring at her friends. If looks could kill, the Milano would be a battle field.

Everyone stared in shock at the Zehoberi woman. She normally didn't have such a short temper and it took a lot to get her riled up this early in the morning. Peter took the stunned silence to get a better look at her. Her black and magenta hair was unkempt and pulled back in a loose, messy braid, like when they were in the Kyln. Her beautiful brown eyes were clenched shut as though she were in pain and her hand was clutching her lower abdomen. She also appeared to have lost weight from eating very little over the last few days.

Peter knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her bare knee.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, brushing a strand of brown hair out of her face.

Gamora said nothing.

"Gamora, honey, please look at me." He said, almost pleading.

"Maybe she is ill." Drax said, shrugging.

"I am Groot."

Peter sighed and placed his other hand on her forehead. She didn't feel warm, but she looked it. Her face was sweating and he could see beads of sweat dripping down her face.

"Gamora, I can't help you if you won't_"

He couldn't get the rest of the words out of his mouth fast enough before Gamora forcefully took his hand off of her knee and side kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground on his back.

Painfully, Peter sat up. He was confused as hell, looking like a hurt puppy who had just been hit by it's owner. Everyone was in shock because no one had ever seen Gamora react so violently to Peter's touch before. Confused, he looked to where she had been sitting to see that her food was un touched and her chair was knocked to the ground. Drax helped his friend up and Peter quickly made his way to Gamora's bedroom, knocking.

"Gamora? It's me, Peter."

Silence.

"I'm not upset with you if you're wondering." He added.

"Go away, Quill!" She snapped. Now that definitely confused him. She rarely called him by his last name.

Peter sighed, running a hand through his brown hair before he worked up the courage to enter the room. The sight he saw when he entered stopped him in his tracks. Several items lay thrown around the room, broken and Gamora sat on her bed with her legs crossed, pointing her blaster at his head. Peter could only form one thought in his mind.

What the fuck?

A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)


	2. Emotional Gamora

A/N: Hello Everyone! Here's the next chapter of le story! Hope y'all like it!

Peter slowly approached Gamora and carefully took the blaster from her hand, sitting down beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, putting an arm arm around her. Gamora flinched at his touch. She could tell Peter wanted an answer, but she didn't know how he could handle situations like this.

Gamora did the only thing she had been wanting to do since she had woken up that morning. She started crying into Peter's shoulder.

Of course this just confused Peter even more as he held onto his sobbing girlfriend, and put all the facts together.

Moody, tired, little appetite one minute, big appetite the next..holy crap.

"Uhm...Gamora? Is it, well...your thing?" He asked uneasily.

Gamora looked up in surprise. Surprised that he even knew what she was going through. Peter really only knew about what she was going through because his own mother had explained it to him when he had asked about what it meant. A little confusion on his part that he didn't want to repeat again.

Gamore only nodded in response, wiping the tears from her eyes as she got up and went over to her closet to get her clothes for the day.

"Well, why didn't you just say that? There's no need to get all emotional about it." He said, only to earn a glare from Gamora.

"Emotional? You think I am being emotional?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Peter sighed, realizing too late that it was the wrong thing to say.

"No! I mean yes! You are being emotional, but it's completely understandable!" He said in a rush, putting his arms up in surrender to avoid being hit hit again. His attempt at calming down the Zehoberi was un noticed, since she was pissed.

"Do you even know how much pain I am in right now!?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips as she stared him down.

"Uhm..yes?" He said, making it sound more like a question.

Gamora scoffed before she grabbed her clothes for the day and stormed out of her room, heading into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Peter on the other hand, was still left sitting on the bed. Still confused as fuck.

A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)


	3. Nagging Gamora

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter! I hope y'all like it! I would have updated last night but it was snowing and I couldn't get on a computer because my dad wanted me to go to my friends place after I left my volunteer job because she lives 15 minutes away compared to my 45.**

Next thing everyone knew, Peter was dragging them one by one into his bedroom while Gamora was in the shower.

"Why is Gamora not here? Should we wait for her?" Drax asked, noticing that Peter had left Gamora out and had no intentions of waiting for her.

"There's a reason i'm not waiting for Gamora to get out of the shower."

"What the hell is wrong with her anyway?" Rocket asked, "Because she doesn't usually snap like that. Why is today any different?" He added, looking at Peter as he sat on the bed.

"I am Groot." Groot answered for Peter, causing for Rocket to burst into hysterical laughter.

"So, let me get this straight. You dragged all of us in here because it's Gamora's time of the month?" He asked, followed by more hysterical laughter.

"Besides Groot, does everyone know what a period is?"

"I had a wife. And a daughter." Drax stated as Rocket finally stopped laughing.

"Who doesn't know? We all suspected something was up when she walked into the room! It makes women bat shit crazy!"

Peter sighed, "Yeah, well, we need to keep her as relaxed as possible so she doesn't kill us with her bare hands. That means, doing what she asks us to do. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I don't know about you guys, but I want to live a full life."

"Peter, you are over reacting. Surely it isn't_" Drax started, only to be cut off by Gamora's voice as they heard the bathroom door opening and closing.

"Where is everyone? And why is this ship so God damn filthy?" She yelled, sounding as though she was going to lose it if someone didn't clean up the mess in five minutes. Peter put a finger to his lips and shushed everyone, pleading for them to be quiet.

"Hey Gamora! We're in here!" Rocket called, ignoring Peter who was now glaring daggers at him.

The door opened to reveal a very pissed off looking Gamora, who stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, glaring at everyone.

"Get out!" She ordered, making everyone scramble for the open doorway as Gamora took a step out of the way.

Peter moved to leave as well, only for his girlfriend to block his path.

"Hey babe! We were just, well, uhm..." Peter started, trailing off as Gamora once again cut him off.

"Talking about me." She stated, crossing her arms in front of her as she stared him down.

"Pfft. No! Not at all...now what did you want me for?" He asked, reached out a hand to grab hers, only for Gamora to instinctively back away from his touch.

"Why is your ship so filthy?"She asked, taking a step towards him.

Peter sighed and looked around his room, rubbing the back of his neck, "You know, that's a very good question."

Gamora raised an eye brow at him, "Oh is it?" She asked, sounding like a mother who was scolding a child for not cleaning their room.

"Yeah. Do you want me to clean up?" He asked, wanting to stop Gamora from nagging him.

"Yes. That would be nice." She answered, nodding at him before turning on her heel and walking back to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The former outlaw then spent the better part of the whole day cleaning the ship from top to bottom with Gamora occasionally making a nagging comment and Rocket kept teasing him about how whipped he was, to which Peter replied, "No. I'm just trying to stay alive!"<p>

He eventually went back to his room and found Gamora passed out in his bed. She was sleeping for the better part of the day, so Peter figured that she was having trouble sleeping or even had a nightmare. Quietly, he climbed into bed and wrapped an arm around her.

The Zehoberi turned her head and looked at him with tired brown eyes.

"Thank you for cleaning the ship." She said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"No problem. I was gonna do it anyway but I just never got the chance." He said, yawning as he pulled Gamora closer to him as they both fell into a deep sleep.

He successfully survived the first day.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	4. Early Morning Arguing

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter that I hope y'all enjoy!**

Peter awoke the next morning to a loud crash coming from the Milano's kitchen followed by yelling. Peter just groaned and rolled over, putting his pillow over his head. Another crash followed by even more yelling could be heard that prompted for Peter to get out of bed, finally noticing that Gamora wasn't by his side as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He entered the kitchen to find Gamora and Rocket holding weapons to each other as Groot stood by, frowning in disapproval and Drax was yet to wake up.

"Woah woah woah! What the hell is going on here?" Peter asked, going to stand between the woman and the Raccoon to keep them from shooting at each other.

"This rodent has no manners! He's despicable. Vain." Gamora seethed, taking a step forward and Peter had to grab her around the waist to keep her from lunging at Rocket.

"What exactly happened here?" He asked, looking from Gamora to Rocket and back to Gamora, trying to get one of them to explain.

"She called me a rodent and threatened to make me into a scarf!"

"Well he called me fat!" She said before Peter could get a word out of his mouth and Gamora got out of his grip, walking away while yelling, "Sorry if my period makes me look like I am pregnant!" followed by the slamming of a door as Drax finally entered, rubbing his eyes.

"What has Gamora angered now?" He asked, sitting down and sighing.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask our friend Rocket over here." Peter said, putting his hands on his waist and glaring at Rocket.

"Well, she asked me if I could make breakfast this morning because she wasn't feeling too well."

"Okay. And?"

Rocket sighed, "And I told her I would since she asked nicely and everything and all I said was that it looked like she was finally gaining weight."

Peter face palmed, "Rocket, you never comment on a woman's figure!"

"I am Groot!" Groot agreed.

"What? How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"I am Groot."

"Even I know not to comment on a woman's figure." Drax said, giving Rocket a look.

"There are several things that get under women's skin. Calling them a whore," Peter started, giving Drax a pointed look, "Telling them they're too skinny, and you never tell them they're fat. Even if you're joking!" He said, groaning as he went to go find Gamora.

* * *

><p>Peter walked into Gamora's room, a knife just barely missing his head and sticking into the wall.<p>

"Is this a bad time?" Peter asked, distracting Gamora from her tantrum. Her gaze softened when she saw Peter, "You know Rocket didn't mean to call you fat. He didn't mean to offend you with what he said."

Gamora sighed, "I know. I am just being overly hormonal and stressed."

"Well, how about we fix that? Go on a date on the rings of Saturn? I know you've always wanted to go there. What do you say?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

"I do not know, Peter. I am very_"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Then why did you_" She started, un able to finish her question before Peter left, closing the bedroom door and leaving her alone.

Gamora sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for this crap.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	5. Dancing

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been working on my "Edge of Destruction" fanfiction, and I'd like to ask a favor. If some of y'all can take a look at it and give some ideas for future chapters, it'd be greatly appreciated.**

Gamora stood in front of her closet later that late afternoon trying to decide what to wear. Peter really didn't mention anything to her about where they were going for the date.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked from behind her. She hadn't even seen him or heard him enter the bedroom. The assassin turned around to see Drax and Rocket accompanying him.

"I cannot decide what to wear," She said, crossing her arms, "And Peter refuses to tell me where we are going." She added, looking as though she was about to cry.

"Well, there is no need to cry. Allow us to help," Drax said, walking over to the closet and digging around for a little bit before he pulled out a deep burgundy dress. It was three-quartered sleeved and went to a little above her knees, "Now, go get changed and our friend Groot here will do your hair when you're ready." He added, giving her a friendly smile.

"Well, looks like Groot and Drax have everything covered. I'm going to go get Peter ready. Try to, anyway," Rocket said, sighing, "Sorry about earlier by the way."

Gamora just nodded and gave him a friendly smile as a way of telling him that she was no longer upset about his comment from earlier that day and gave him a pat on the head as she went into the bathroom.

She was confused. The woman couldn't understand why they were trying to help her after how horribly she treated them. She held the dress out and took a good look at it before she put it on. She remembered that she had planned to wear it on her first date with Peter, but had decided against it.

The sleeves flared out a little bit at just below her elbows, like ruffles, and the neckline had just a small bit of lace with a zig zagging silk ribbon type corset that would tie around to her front almost like a bow.

After she put the dress on, she returned to her bedroom and let Groot do her hair. Groot took her hair out of the messy braid and rebraided it with flowers. Usually, she wouldn't allow anyone to do her hair in such a girlish way, but tonight she was going to let it slide.

"I am sorry for how I've been acting." She said as Groot continued to do her hair.

"I am Groot."

"I've always been this way around this time, but I always got punished for letting my hormones get in the way, so I tried not to let them take control. Then, shortly before the battle with Ronan, even before I betrayed him, they stopped." She explained. Gamora wasn't even sure why she was telling any of Groot this.

_Right. Because he only knows three words of English._ She thought, sighing.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, which she took to mean, 'why didn't you go and see a doctor?'

"I brought it up with the doctor when I got really sick and had to go to the hospital. She just said that it was most likely caused by stress and would get back on track soon. When things calmed down." She said, shrugging as Groot got up, having finished braiding her hair and silently left, Peter now taking his place.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked, not turning to face him. She hadn't even heard him come in and she was wondering if Peter heard her pouring out her feelings and frustrations to Groot.

"Just the part about the doctor," He said, sighing, "So, you ready?" He added, standing up and holding out a hand for her to take.

Gamora nodded and turned around to take his hand, finally noticing that he was wearing a light blue dress shirt of sorts and it looked as though he had actually combed his hair. Peter spun her around slowly to get a good look at her.

"You look beautiful. All the women will be jealous of you."

On any other day, Gamora would have blushed.

"So, where exactly are we going?" She asked once they left the Milano and started walking towards the small town on the rings of saturn.

"Well, I figured we could go dancing."

Gamora groaned in response when Peter said that, "You and I both know what happened the last time we started dancing." She said as they entered the small club.

"Well I can assure you that that is probably not happening tonight. And if I recall, you seduced me." He said, putting an arm around her.

Gamora chuckled, "Well, if I recall, you were a very willing participant." She answered, smirking at her boyfriend.

People still gave Gamora dirty looks wherever they went, despite the fact that she helped save the galaxy.

"May I have this dance?" Peter asked, holding his hand out for her to take once more.

Gamora smiled and took his hand and they made their way to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips as a slow song came on.

They made the occasional small talk as they moved along to the beat of the music.

"You know, you should wear dresses more often. They suit you."

"For dates? Yes. For fighting? No." She said as Peter pulled her in closer so their bodies were touching. He raised one of his hands and stroked her magenta tresses. He honestly couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was his and he intended to keep it that way.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


End file.
